


Oh, Maria Salvador

by LadyCrawley, RememberTheRain



Series: Tutti al mare! [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrawley/pseuds/LadyCrawley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTheRain/pseuds/RememberTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Comunque io volevo andare in spiaggia libera!'' si lamenta per l'ennesima volta Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, Maria Salvador

''Comunque io volevo andare in spiaggia libera!'' si lamenta per l'ennesima volta Enjolras.

''Daje, Angiorlà, pe' tre euri!'' sbotta infastidito Bahorel.

''Voi non capite'' riprende il biondo stizzito ''Non accetto di contribuire a questo sporco sistema capitalistico!''

In quel momento Combeferre e Courfeyrac intervengono fomentando la già fin troppo accorata protesta della famigerata bestia dell'Etna.

''Riccioli d'oro ha ragione!'' esclama Courfeyrac.

''Quaranta euro pe' du' ombrelloni... la piscina, maremma maiala, poteva esse' anche gratis'' si affretta ad aggiungere Combeferre.

Detto questo, sprezzanti del pericolo, i tre si dirigono verso la piscina a metà strada fra la spiaggia ed il bar del bagnetto, seguiti a ruota da Grantaire.

Nel frattempo, Marius e Cosette, completamente indifferenti all'intera questione, si dirigono tranquillamente verso il bagnasciuga, mano nella mano.

Eponine, chiedendosi il perché di tanta agitazione, fa notare agli altri un fatto alquanto ignorato fino ad allora ''Abbiamo il mare a quindici metri... ed è gratis...''

Tuttavia viene prontamente zittita con un _è_ _una questione di principio_ esclamato all'unisono.

Musichetta le poggia una mano sulla spalla ''No, lascia perdere. Sono un caso perso".

Courfeyrac e Combeferre non esitano a gettarsi immediatamente nell'acqua, al contrario di Enjolras, seduto sul bordo della piscina e intento a testare la temperatura con solo le gambe immerse.

"Dai, Apollo, buttati che è morbido!" lo scuote Grantaire, cingendogli il collo con le braccia e tentando di spingerlo in avanti.

"Ti dugnu na boffa ca pii daritinni n'autra t'avi a veniri a circari a scientifica"* lo minaccia in risposta lui.

"Non ho capito nulla, ma ti voglio bene anche io'' risponde l'altro, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia e gettandosi a sua volta in piscina, con una grazia tale da provocare qualcosa di simile ad uno tsunami.

A questo punto il viso di Enjolras è rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie, sia per la rabbia di essere completamente fradicio, nonostante i suoi tentativi di temperarsi in tutta calma, sia per l'imbarazzo di essere baciato da Erre così, in pubblico e senza preavviso.

Prima che possa esprimere la sua irritazione, però, le gambe gli vengono rispettivamente attanagliate da Courfeyrac e Combeferre, che lo trascinano in acqua con l'aiuto di Grantaire, il quale lo ha prontamente afferrato per le braccia.

La furia della bestia dell'Etna non fa in tempo a scagliarsi contro i suoi bersagli che il trio si è già dato alla fuga verso l'altro lato della piscina, lanciando come una sfida _l'ultimo che arriva è un leghista!_

Enjolras si fionda alla rincorsa degli amici, superando in un attimo Grantaire, che nel disperato tentativo di non perdere la competizione, cerca di aggrapparsi a lui, strattonandogli il costume (meglio quello della sua preziosa chioma dorata) e provocando una spiacevole conseguenza che costringe un decisamente imbarazzato Enjolras a rimanere immerso fino al collo nella piscina.

I due amici si osservano a lungo prima che Erre si renda conto che sta stringendo in mano il costume del suo futuro assassino.

Nel frattempo, il resto degli Amis sta osservando l'intera scena dagli ombrelloni attorno alla piscina, sgranocchiando patatine e sussurrando dei _tu su chi scommetti?_ e _secondo te è il caso di chiamare qualcuno?_

Ma la risposta a questa domanda non tarda ad arrivare, dato che un bagnino piuttosto alterato sta già urlando qualcosa ai due disgraziati.


	2. Andiamo a Comandare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponine, con uno sguardo innocente, come se non avesse fatto mai nulla di male nella sua vita, si limita a rispondere "Io non so nulla, stavo solo ascoltando la musica!".

Mentre l'idillio di Marius e Cosette prosegue, la situazione nella zona ombrelloni è ancora calda.

Combeferre, grazie al suo fascino da intellettuale e le sue doti persuasive, riesce a convincere il bagnino a non sporgere denuncia contro il _leader in red_ ed anche a ottenere un appuntamento, cosa che fa rosicare Courfeyrac.

Ovviamente Gavroche non si lascia sfuggire l'occasione per annunciare il misfatto a tutta la spiaggia, interferendo con le citazioni di Moccia che Marius è impegnato a sussurrare alla sua amata.

Enjolras, quanto mai infastidito dalla situazione, si è rintanato sotto un piccolo gazebo e se ne sta seduto a terra, avvolto nel suo adorato asciugamano rosso, i bei ricci biondi che gli bagnano il viso ed uno sguardo furente fisso davanti a sé.

Eponine, momentaneamente impegnata a spiegare a Courfeyrac che se Combeferre uscirà con il bagnino, se ne innamorerà e vorrà passare il resto della propria vita con lui, a meno che Courf non si decida a confessargli il suo amore; sposta un attimo lo sguardo verso il gazebo e coglie la figura avvolta di Enjolras ed il suo viso infuriato. Si congeda da Courfeyrac con uno stizzito "Fai come ti pare, ma poi non venire a piangere da me quando li vedrai mano nella mano!" e pensa irritata "Possibile che debba fare sempre tutto io?"

Chiede quindi a Musichetta di sostituirla nel suo lavoro da consulente di coppia, per suggerire ad Erre di andare a chiedere scusa al nudista involontario, prima che gli esca il fumo dalle orecchie.

"Ma ha uno sguardo assassino... poi mi uccide!" risponde lui, visibilmente terrorizzato.

"Ovvia, sei grande e grosso, al massimo te ne esci con qualche osso rotto" lo rimprovera Eponine, facendogli segno di andare.

"E' come essere la madre di tanti bambini capricciosi..." sbuffa rassegnata, mentre va a recuperare il proprio iPod, decidendo che, per oggi, ha fatto anche abbastanza e che si merita di sonnecchiare sulla sdraio senza essere disturbata.

Grantaire, non del tutto convinto di ciò che sta per fare, va a sedersi a gambe incrociate acanto ad Enjolras, approcciandolo cautamente come ci si avvicina ad un cervo in mezzo alla foresta.

"Freddina l'acqua, eh? Menomale che siamo usciti... Ma tu, avvolto così come un kebab, non avrai più freddo".

Non ottiene nessuna risposta.

L'amico - può ancora chiamarlo amico? - si rifiuta di interagire con lui e mantiene lo sguardo fisso altrove.

"Mi sa che Ferre ha rimorchiato il bagnino, siamo stati fortunati".

Questa volta Enjolras si degna di voltarsi e guardarlo, emettendo un suono che potrebbe significare un "Eh, già" ma anche un "Non rivolgermi mai più la parola".

A questo punto, non sapendo cosa fare, Grantaire opta per chiedergli semplicemente scusa, senza tanti giri di parole.

"Senti, Apollo, mi dispiace. Non volevo toglierti il costume davanti a tutti, perdonami".

Enjolras sposta lentamente la mano che il ragazzo gli aveva, nel frattempo, posato sulla spalla, uscendosene con un "Se volevi spogliarmi, potevi almeno aspettare che fossimo soli".

Detto questo, il biondo si alza e, senza voltarsi, si dirige a passo spedito verso le cabine con le docce.

Grantaire resta per un attimo pietrificato col culo per terra, incerto se seguirlo o meno. A risolvere il suo dilemma è Eponine che, mentre se ne stava sdraiata a fingere di ascoltare la musica, aveva origliato l'intera conversazione.

Si solleva leggermente, quindi, per incitare Grantaire a seguire Enjolras.

A quel punto, Erre si affretta a seguire i suoi ordini ed una Musichetta piuttosto confusa, che stava passando di lì, le domanda "Cosa sta succedendo fra quei due?".

Ponine, con uno sguardo innocente, come se non avesse fatto mai nulla di male nella sua vita, si limita a rispondere "Io non so nulla, stavo solo ascoltando la musica!".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forse ci sarà un terzo capitolo, forse no... chi può dirlo?

**Author's Note:**

> *Ti do una botta talmente forte che per darti la seconda deve venirti a cercare la scientifica (frase trovata con l'ausilio di Google, ci fidiamo che esista veramente)


End file.
